


The Lost Boy

by AriesFortune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Peter Pan AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesFortune/pseuds/AriesFortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said, “Peter Pan. That’s what they call me.<br/>I promise that you’ll never be lonely."  - Ruth B, “Lost Boy”</p>
<p>A short, sweet beginning to my "what if" brain scenario: Eren is Peter Pan. :) Forgive my summary. It's a start that might be continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is called a drabble? I don't know. I started writing this idea because I had an image of Eren, barefoot on a tree limb, standing outside a window in the middle of the night-- ready to introduce himself. In my head, this played out further, but I was hesitant to write more. This was my first foray in writing for the SnK fandom. Please feel free to be a critic.   
> Originally posted on my tumblr acct: colaseine.

The midnight air is stagnant and cool, raising bumps along exposed flesh as he climbs the sturdy branches of the tree. Sun-kissed caramel skin glows ethereal under the silver of the full moon as he balances precariously on bare feet, walking along the length of a branch towards a window. A sudden breeze startles him, has him waving lean arms frantically for balance before he stills with a heavy breath of relief. Unruly brunet hair tickles the line of a sharp jaw, the loose short sleeves of his tunic doing little to provide warmth in the spring air. Eren combs the wayward strands behind his ear, a poor attempt at taming the wild nest of hair, eyes glancing around nervously in habit. The windows of the house he faces remains dark, the rest of the neighborhood still silent with sleep.

A shimmer of light pulses in his chest pocket of his shirt, movement fluttering in the material before the source of light darts out from the clothing. It zips about in front of his face, left then right, before hovering in front of him. The soft golden glow pulses bright for a long moment, heat wafting over face as he frowns at it. He shakes his head, then jerks his chin towards the window. Several pulses of light answer him, a rapid succession of amber light. He frowns, reaching up quickly to cup his fingers over the light that was only just larger than his own hand. Gently, he swats the fluttering light away and towards his pocket once more, where he feels the ball of heat settle against the thin material.

With a quirk of mischief gleaming in large bright eyes, he leans forward to tap on the bedroom window. One. Two. Three taps with his knuckles and then, he waits, poised with hands on hips, a grin curving soft lips in prepared greeting. Maybe the person would be nice enough to give him what was his, and he’d be back home before the morning star peaked in the sky. Who knows? Eren waited, determined to keep his faith in good tidings.

And, his trust in a bit of pixie dust certainly made him more relaxed should the evening go sideways.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Short.. is probably an understatement. Let me know what y'all think?


End file.
